This invention relates to a semiconductor device, more specifically to an amplifier circuit having a light amplifying function.
Increasing demands are asked for light amplifying circuits accompanying the development of the light communication technology. Heretofore, there have not existed any such semiconductor devices that singly have the light amplifying function, and conventionally used with the regenerative amplifier circuits to perform light-electricity-light conversion. However, these circuits are subject to some defects including complicated construction and large overall size. Thus, there is required a compact semiconductor device singly having the light amplifying function.